Absurdo
by SKSJtwo
Summary: Lo sabe el avatar, lo sabe Katara y su padre, y el reino tierra. ¡Y lo sabe incluso Suki! Y lo saben todos, es de conocimiento universal, y es lo correcto. Y tú eres un idiota que busca ir contra el universo por el solo hecho de amarla.


Buenas noches a todos. Quise compartir con ustedes éste oneshot que se me ocurrió hoy de la nada. Es algo raro y distinto a mi forma de escribir, pero en cierto modo me dejó bastante satisfecha. Incluye Toko y Tokka leve, centrado en Zuko. Y espero que lo disfruten

Disclaimer.- los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo la historia con el objetivo de hacerles pasar un buen momento.

 ** _ABSURDO_**

La mañana ha sido cansada, con mucho que hacer y pocas manos dispuestas a brindar ayudar. La temperatura sigue aumentando, y tus manos se tornan pegajosas a causa del sudor. Ríes al notar esto, porque te parece absurdo que un maestro fuego de tu nivel sienta calor alguno. Llegados a este punto, muchas cosas te parecen absurdas, ¿Verdad Zuko?

Es absurdo que tú, que intentaste por más de un año asesinarlo, seas ahora el maestro de fuego-control de Aang. Más absurdo aún, que en tan poco tiempo, hayas comenzado a considerarlo tu mejor amigo. Sí, las cosas se han puesto un poco locas para tí el último tiempo. Pero no son éstos hechos los que te hacen fruncir el ceño ahora, sino el sonido característico de una risa. Una risa bien dada, que bordea el límite entre jocosa carcajada y femenina sonrisa.

Una risa capaz de alterarte al máximo con sólo hacerse escuchar. El corazón bombea más fuerte en tu pecho, las rodillas te tiemblan y el sudor parece haberse intensificado sobre tu piel. Y todo tú arde en ése momento, y sabes que _ella_ lo nota. Porque ella lo nota y lo sabe todo, no hay forma alguna de que logres ocultarle tu reacción.

Te sientes como un estúpido, las manos te sudan y ella está ahora mirando en tu dirección. ¡Ah Zuko! ¿Cuántas veces se ha repetido la misma escena entre ustedes en las últimas semanas? No estás muy seguro, pero han sido muchas, ¿No es así? La ves acercarse a ti, fuerte y decidida, pero tan encantadora a la vez. Cada gesto, acción y centímetro de ella te resulta encantador en realidad.

 _"Chispitas, deberías dejar de esforzarte tanto"_

 _"Lo tendré en cuenta."_

Ella sonríe, y vuelves a cuestionarte lo absurdo de las cosas cuando sus ojos vuelven a verte. Son unos ojos preciosos, es lo que piensas siempre al verlos, de un verde tan pálido que al principio llegaste a considerarlos grises, ¿Verdad? Grises y brillantes como la luna cuando ella sonreía. Verdes y opacos al practicar su control. Y es absurdo que el par de ojos más perfectos y hermosos que has visto en toda tu vida, no lo sean en realidad. _Porque ella es ciega_ , y el bello par de ojos son solo accesorios sin utilidad en un rostro que se te antoja a fina porcelana.

Vuelves a tu labor de cargar la madera para la fogata, y la escuchas bufar con fuerza. Sabes que ella considera absurdo que te esfuerces tanto, porque Katara no va a considerarte su amigo solo porque llevaste más madera para el fuego. En tu defensa, también eres consciente de esto. No es a la maestra agua a quien buscas contentar en realidad. Pero eso solo tú lo sabes, y ella tendrá que resignarse a seguir sintiéndote trabajar.

 _"Oye aliento de azúfre, ¿No te cansas nunca?"_

 _"Por supuesto que lo hago, soy humano"_

 _"Eres como una máquina."_

No entiendes a qué se refiere, pero eso es común tratándose de ella. ¿Cuántas veces ya te ha dejado sin palabras? Sonríes, la ves sonreír también, y todo se repite de nuevo, ¿Eh? Corazón, rodillas, sudor. Ojos verde/grises te observan, y los tercos labios rosa pálido se tuercen. De pronto tienes ganas de besarla, incluso te inclinas un poco hacia ella, y nada te haría más feliz que llevar a cabo el contacto. Por supuesto, no lo haces. Aunque no por falta de ganas.

Es porque Katata está observándote, ella te mataría con la mirada si pudiera, y besar a la más joven del equipo avatar solo hará que te odie aun más. Frente a ti, los ojos ciegos parpadean confusos, y te sientes otra vez como un estúpido. Un estúpido por amar a la portadora de tan perfectas iris.

 _"¡Toph! ¡Ven a ver lo que conseguí!"_

 _"¡Soy ciega estúpido cabeza de carne!"_

Aunque lo grita aparentando molestia, la enorme sonrisa que se adueñó de sus labios no parece disminuír en lo más mínimo. Ella golpea tu brazo y se aleja. La vez reunirse con el guerrero, y ese sentimiento denominado celos vuelve a golpearte fuerte, pero lo ignoras, porque aquí, el equivocado eres tú por amarla a ella.

Porque es un hecho que Toph Beifong le pertenece a Sokka. Lo dicen los sabios, y las escrituras sagradas de cada nación, que la maestra tierra fue creada especialmente para el joven guerrero de la tribu agua, aunque ni Toph ni Sokka parezcan tener conocimiento de ello. Lo sabe el avatar, lo sabe Katara y su padre, y el reino tierra. ¡Y lo sabe incluso Suki! Que esos dos estarán juntos tarde o temprano.

Y no importa cuántas mujeres enamoren antes el corazón de Sokka, porque solo Toph es perfecta para él. Y lo saben todos, es de conocimiento universal, y es lo correcto. _Y así debe ser_. Y no importa tampoco si le robaste o no un beso a la maestra tierra hace dos noches, o si ella se escabulle en tu habitación hoy. No importa que Sokka esté o no con Suki, o que su mirada anhelante sea siempre dirigida a la luna.

Porque ellos van a amarse algún día, y estará bien entonces. Porque el único equivocado eres tú. Porque la muchacha de los ojos perfectos le pertenece a Sokka, y tú eres un idiota que busca ir contra el universo por el solo hecho de amarla.

Vuelves a verla sonreír a su lado, y decides que estás tan equivocado, que es absurdo amarla. Tan absurdo como que los ojos más hermosos y perfectos del universo, sean ciegos.

Y colorín colorado, ésta extraña narración se ha acabado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
